gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Noirlime4L
ULP/Bernard Discussion here. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 20:00, January 16, 2018 (UTC) Revolter images Your images of the Revolter were of good quality except for a vital requirement. The rules dictated by us for the provision of images for these galleries are very specific and non-negotiable. The location specified was selected not only to provide uniformity of background but to provide scale guides by way of the seams in the panels of the ramps. Images taken against the backdrop at Backlot City are not permitted to be used. Thanks. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 10:16, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :Appreciate the reminder. I'll redo the updates in the appropriate location later. Here's a list of vehicle images I've found troublesome, you may wish to delete/rename them as well: *Most infobox images *Most (if not all) images by Smurfynz, example *Many vehicles' Dashboard View (too many to state, but they can be seen in every category, either not taken in the right place or obscured, the worst being this one) *Ingot *Stretch *9F Cabrio's Other Modelling *Furore GT's Other Modelling *Roosevelt Valor *Insurgent *Radius *Snow Mesa *Clown Van *Police Rancher *Police Riot's Other Modelling *Police Roadcruiser *Cruiser *Scorcher :These are what I've spotted so far. Certainly there are more in truck categories, but I doubt they are regularly accessed. Also the lack of mention for sea vehicles in the MoS is rather confusing. Noirlime4L (talk) 13:23, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::"Most Infobox images" - What on earth are you on about? The infobox images don't follow the Design Gallery MOS - they're quality images showing two quarters of the vehicle in a suitable location. No idea why on earth you find them "troublesome". ::Ingot and Radius - fair enough, they were taken during snow. They still do the job, but aren't perfect. ::9F and Furore GT have been on my "redo" list for a while now. ::Insurgent - incorrect color and location, but otherwise quality and angles are fine. Will consider redoing. ::Snow Mesa - didn't do this one, but yeah, needs sorting out. ::Police Rancher - ditto ::Roadcruiser - ditto ::Clown Van - ditto ::All cycles - ditto ::Dashboards - what? Most of them are fine, a couple are obscured but you can see the details inside. Note that the dashboard view should be what you can actually see when in first person mode - the "interior" view covers what might not be visible, not the other way around. ::Sea vehicles haven't been started yet. It's not "confusing", it's just not been started yet. Obviously just take pictures in the sea, where they belong. ::Kiwismurf IS Smurfynz. While his images aren't perfect, they do meet the requirements and do meet the standards, just aren't as good as some other examples. That's why these images are a lower priority at the moment. I'm quite offended in all honesty, given I did the vast majority of design galleries and infobox images. Monk Talk 14:02, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Thank you for clarifying, Monk. And I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable, that hostility wasn't intended. But as you said, that infobox images don't follow MoDG, shouldn't there be a note about this, since they can be from DG and also show vehicle designs? The content of most Smurfynz's images are a match, that's a given. Yet the naming is a total mess, hence the rename suggestion I stated above. :::As for the dashboards, Smurfy took mine down for the same consistency reason, that's why I thought it'd be necessary to let him know more of those I found seemingly problematic ones. Noirlime4L (talk) 15:16, January 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::A good point made about the infobox images - usually when they are in the design gallery, its because they either act as placeholders, or just because the person who did the design gallery couldn't be bothered/didn't think it was necessary to capture front/rear quarters. I almost always get the front and rear quarters for the the design gallery. As the MOS for Design Galleries is titled "Design Galleries", I didn't think it would be necessary to mention infobox images, but as you say, some infobox images do appear in there, so perhaps that needs to be addressed, or just fixed altogether - no infobox images inside the design gallery, maybe? ::::Also, yes, Smurfy has always had a rather different approach to naming images - some users on the wiki insist on using the "-" (dash) to separate words and subjects, while others use the "_". I've always gone for - simply because it looks neater, although I've heard that "_" allows external searches to find images better - but anyway, I've stuck with what I've done for the past 4 years. Either way, some of his images, regardless of - or _, don't meet the naming requirements, I do see that. Since, as you said, some of Smurfy's images don't meet the standards of the other design galleries, we can either rename them right now, or just replace the design gallery when it comes to it. Most of his images were obtained at the time of the design gallery's introduction, perhaps they were "rushed" for exactly that. ::::Dashboards - I never really mind what exactly is in the dashboard image, so long as the dashboard is clearly visible (strong shadows or tinted visors ruin the visibility). That said, perhaps he just deleted it because it was part of a design gallery that, as a whole, didn't match the location requirements. I usually get a dashboard picture while at the site of the skateboard ramps simply because, why not, lol. Monk Talk 15:41, January 28, 2018 (UTC) :::::A little history lesson for you that may explain much of the inconsistency you are observing. The design gallery template was my invention in 2014 and I originally did all the development on it and provided the content, Monk joined in and we shared the long joblist of populating the GTAV vehicle pages. At the time it was first implemented (let's call it v1) we had already got high quality front quarter, rear quarter, dashboard and sometimes engine and badges views and we decided not to replace them. After I retired my Smurfynz ID and left Wikia, Monk valiantly carried on that work alone and eventually revised the template and tightened the rules around its use (v2). So any gallery with Smurfynz images would have been done under old rules. As for my peculiarities around image naming rules... I have lightened up on my distaste for using a hyphen as a word separator but still generally only use it between Subject-Game-Description. When the enhanced version of GTAV was released, I also tried to use GTAVe as the descriptor to differentiate the content that may not be in the original GTAV but that never really caught on. So, yeah, I deleted all 12 of your images when 4 of them may have been keepable (matching many existing galleries) but any new gallery set should really be a set now. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 18:17, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Hubfex's Images As per my last revert of his images, we use files from the game, not fanart recreations, even if they are pretty good ones. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 11:14, February 16, 2018 (UTC) Staff Role Hello. We have several Patroller positions vacant here at GTA Wiki and I believe you would be an ideal candidate. Even though you probably think I have something against you, I don't. Your first experience of a dispute with staff pretty much mirrors my own. Go here if you are interested. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 09:23, March 14, 2018 (UTC) :Oh, okay. Thanks for the opportunity here. Haven't really considered this, I will check it out. Noirlime4L (talk) 16:57, March 16, 2018 (UTC) I tried to upload the pictures But I failed. There are no pictures of Downtown Dirt Track or Vice City Transport Police on this Wikia. However, they are on the other internet sites, like Google or other language versions of this Wikia. How can I get these pictures from other internet sites?Kintobor (talk) 22:02, March 23, 2018 (UTC)Kintobor :You're better off asking a Staff member about this to avoid raising copyright issues. But to download an image from Wiki, you can click the image, and click "More Info" (if it doesn't redirect you already), then choose "Original File". That way you should be able to store it locally. Noirlime4L (talk) 08:24, March 24, 2018 (UTC) Uploading files - Monk Talk 18:27, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :Thanks. One more thing: , wasn't paying attention... Noirlime4L (talk) 18:36, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::No problem. I'll rename it right away. I'll replace it with a file extract. PS: have you thought about staff positions? The work you're doing is fantastic here. Monk Talk 20:20, March 28, 2018 (UTC) :::Change of plan - looked at the model, that's apparently an engraved (sort of) logo so not really a badge, so it can retain its name as detail :) Monk Talk 20:23, March 28, 2018 (UTC) ::::Yes, I have, ever since Smurfy recommended, just been trying to catch up with the contrib count while thinking this through. And now I think I'm ready. But what would I have to do with such a position? Noirlime Talk | 15:14, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :::::The reason we suggested it because we didn't think you needed to catch up to the edit count required :) generally, users who have under 500 edits but have shown an excellent amount of progress and dedication are still accepted, but put onto trial. :::::Patrollers are able to revert edits without going through the "undo" process - a simple "revert" button immediately reverts any contributions a particular user has made to an article, making reverting vandalism much easier. I've noticed you've undone various examples of vandalism in the past before any admin could, so you'd only be adding to the monitoring system, which is great. Patrollers are also able to kick and/or ban users from chat, however, given not many people use the chat anymore, I wouldn't get too excited about that, haha. Oh, also, you are able to give users warnings if they fail to comply with official policies. Monk Talk 17:15, March 29, 2018 (UTC) ...And you will be able to rename files and pages yourself. The roĺlback tool is most helpful when a user has made multiple invalid edits. Undo only reverts single edits. Roĺlback can do multiple edits fron a single user. But like Monk said, the reason you were identified as a candidate for the role is you were already doing the job., without having all the tools.. obviously monitoring recent changes and undoing invalid or disruptive edits. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 19:14, March 29, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you, the both of you. I'll go ahead and apply now, wish me luck :) Noirlime Talk | 18:52, March 30, 2018 (UTC) Congratulations Congratulations on your promotion :) You will need a staff picture for the Staff page, which will need to be the same size as the others (145px x 145px). Also, if you want, you can tell me your country to add next to your username, and any specialties you think you may come under. Cheers! - Monk Talk 13:09, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :Got it. I see I can edit the page, so I've put the info myself :) Noirlime Talk | 16:04, April 3, 2018 (UTC) Big cars So annoying, both the Tyrant and Flash GT just seem to be scaled incorrectly... it's like having a collection of 1/24th scale models and then putting two 1/20th models next to them, they're just obviously out of kilter. Like one of the vehicle modelling teams had the wrong scale settings in their Maya/3DSMax or whatever they are using and no-one picked it up. But then, the overall quality of the modelling is inconsistent now - the Jester Classic looks like it was done in Google Sketchup. Maybe they've already outsourced GTAO to India and are concentrating on RDR2 :) Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 12:05, May 1, 2018 (UTC) : yeah I noticed this. The Tyrant is nicely detailed tho, good shape and style. The Visione is one of those really detailed vehicles, and the RCV has one of the highest poly counts yet too. Monk Talk 10:27, May 4, 2018 (UTC) APC Since the SAM Battery is only a modification, we don't need a design gallery of it, as it's the same model. The images can be used for the modification images, though (for example, Anti-Aircraft Trailer and Visione.) --Monk Talk 14:11, May 4, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, for now I'll move two of them to IG. �� Noirlime Talk | 14:30, May 4, 2018 (UTC) Design Galleries While your images are ok, I'm still not satisfied with most of them. If you're using a trainer, why not use car rotation to get all the different camera angles? You can open the trainer and begin recording (F1) rotating the car on spot before finishing the recording again. The direction of sunlight means you can't see the details on the rear end of half of your pictures. Also, your engine pictures don't really get a proper view of the engine itself, rather than a top down view, I go for a quarter view so I can see the manifolds and any additional parts. For interiors, I always ensure I can see both sides of the dashboard as well as the pedals of the car. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 10:04, May 12, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, car rotation. That I have recently started to use, images for Off-Road & Military vehicles are examples. Those you're seeing right now are from March or even February era. In the end I might as well consider them placeholders and redo them in the near future. As for top-down and interior views, well, I personally think there should be as little space left for the background as possible. Noirlime Talk | 10:27, May 12, 2018 (UTC) Livery images ...should be named after the livery, like this. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 13:20, May 13, 2018 (UTC) Adder Any reason you reverted my edit to Adder? Rail88 (talk) 11:10, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :You yourself have stated the reason behind this: "...which was still in development when the game was released." A car that didn't officially exist until 2016 shouldn't be considered a real-life inspiration. Noirlime Talk | 12:32, May 16, 2018 (UTC) :: The existing fact was relevant - at the time of development the Chiron did not exist by that name - and the "Super Veyron" was what was used. Smurfy: illuminate - communicate - 23:58, May 16, 2018 (UTC) The "Super Veyron" ultimately became the Chiron. The is almost identical to the Adder. Would there be any issue, then, with specifying that it appears to be based on the concept art for the Chiron (as opposed to the Chiron itself)? Seems that that would satisfy this issue and correct the clearly erroneous assertion that the Adder resembles a Veyron SS in any significant way. Rail88 (talk) 01:06, May 17, 2018 (UTC) :I don't think there would be. You can put it like this: "Rather than being based on the standard Bugatti Veyron, the Adder takes inspirations from the Super Veyron concept, a precursor to the Bugatti Chiron, in that they share almost identical side and rear profile..." The rest can be kept. Noirlime Talk | 10:32, May 17, 2018 (UTC) Pony Cheers :) Usually with any vehicles with a rear door/doors I also show the rear interior, with all model variants of it too, as sometimes they differ inside. See Boxville to get an idea. This goes in the image gallery. Monk ( Bureaucrat) Talk 16:28, June 8, 2018 (UTC) Weaponized Vehicles Hello. How are ya? You did it great with those After Hours vehicles and some others from previous updates, as those are pretty useful to know which weapons these can use. My question is that if you still have time for some other vehicles which still lack weapon add-ons, like the Weaponized Tampa, the RM-10 Bombushka or the Barrage. It's okay if you don't have plans for these, I know you also spend some time for cars with liveries and stuff like that. Cheers. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:14, August 30, 2018 (UTC) :Sure, I'll take a look at them by this weekend. In fact, I have all custom aircraft (Bombushka included) done, just that they've been done for so long I lost the passion to upload them. Noirlime Talk | 16:44, August 30, 2018 (UTC) ::That's great. Oh, sorry about that. I assume you were taking a break from the bunch of images you uploaded. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 23:23, August 30, 2018 (UTC) Costa Rican Gang You reverted my edits: https://gta.wikia.com/index.php?title=Costa_Rican_Gang&diff=1094846&oldid=1094842 But you can see these are valid points, test them youself in the game. Most everything written is based on speculation, also I do not ever recall the game mentioning the word "costa rican gang". The player statistics is a valid enough source, they are listed tehre in least favorite gang as Cuban gang. Also they never fight cuban gang and vice versa, but they attack anyother gang (e.g. Haitians) if you lure them to the boat yard and vice versa. I suggest at least leaved this point as a trivia. :In all honesty, yes I do agree with leaving this as a trivia statement. But even as a trivia, speculations should be kept at minimum, or none at all. Other two admins haven't replied yet, I would like to see their thoughts on this. Noirlime Talk | 09:22, September 16, 2018 (UTC) hello why deleting my text about the buzzard able to kill npc, it's a very useful tip on the contrary, no need to get off and kill npc, risking the car to be damaged with fire etc etc... it works all the time provided you are not near it... if you find something better instead of delete please propose something more clever... Yussef961 (talk) 23:24, October 12, 2018 (UTC) Re: Artwork of Mr. Raspberry Jam on Trevor's Bodhi Good day, I have replied to your message on Sam's Talk page. Please feel free to read it and reply if you wish. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 20:39, November 29, 2018 (UTC) Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Wishing all Staff members a late Merry Christmas and a Happy and Prosperous New Year! My apologies for the late greetings, I took a break from editing during the holiday period. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 02:41, January 5, 2019 (UTC) :You too, TAlim! NoirlimeTalk | 10:13, January 5, 2019 (UTC) Request for Promotion Good day, I have made a Request for Promotion to the position of Bureaucrat. Please vote and/or comment when you are available. This message was sent to all Staff members. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 09:08, January 16, 2019 (UTC) RE: Screenshots Oh, hello Noirlime. I'm fine. I hope you are good as well. It would be cool to help you with the screenshots, knowing how you order them in the mod tables. Sure, count on me for the task. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:49, January 19, 2019 (UTC) :Hey, Noirlime. How are ya? :Sorry for not responding earlier, but I gotta say, holy packing shitzu! That's a large file! But anyway. After dealing with several things regarding space and stuff like that, I think I managed to get the files and upload here. I'll start with a couple of images to ensure everything is okay. :I gotta say thanks for giving me more ordnance than a Bombushka XD. (speaking of Bombushka, that's gonna be the first one :P) *here *and here *What do you think? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 18:35, January 22, 2019 (UTC) **Great. And don't worry, you will get the credit you deserve :P Once again, thanks for the opportunity. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 20:46, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Regarding the Akula on the Buckingham article Good day, I have noticed that you have decided to integrate the information about the Akula into the body of the Buckingham article. While I greatly appreciate your initiative, I have reverted your edit, as I feel that such a change should first be discussed on the Buckingham article's Talk page before making such a change, as it is possible that the manufacturer was associated with the Akula in error, since Buckingham is never mentioned as the Akula's manufacturer in-game. Please post your arguments as to why you think that the Akula should be added to the article body on the Talk page, and if there is sufficient agreement that it should be so, you may restore your change. TAlim 1994 - Konan T-A Lim 林道安 (talk | ) 22:06, January 20, 2019 (UTC) Screenshots pt2 Hey man. How's your day over there? I hope you are fine. Well, I want to discuss something about the screenshots for some vehicles: I have the Akula, Hunter and Avenger as the next bunch, but I noticed these already have images. My question is: what should I do with these? I assume you want to replace them, but not sure if this applies to the corresponding images or just alternatives. What do you think? -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 19:37, January 23, 2019 (UTC) :Alright. I'll see what I can do. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 21:44, January 23, 2019 (UTC) Screenshots pt3 Hello, Noirlime. How's going? Sorry for bothering you, but I just want to solve 2 things regarding the screenshots: #I already finished the Dominator GTX with all of the 98 screenshots for every modification, but apparently, the whole "Hoods" group was missing. Good thing is, the image names are still there, although hidden. #I see you already completed the Freecrawler with your own set using an orange example, but I still have a folder with the car modifications on it, which is a grey example. My question is: should I keep yours intact or do I have to work on it anyways? Well, I think that's all for now. Cheers. -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 04:51, March 5, 2019 (UTC) #I see. Good thing it wasn't some kind of issue with my device. #Cool. Then I can scratch Freecrawler and move onto the Arena sets. Oof. I was simply undecided to which set of the Flash GT I should keep, so I dunno. :/ -- [[User:Camilo Flores|'SWAT Cam F']] 15:19, March 5, 2019 (UTC) Is there a problem with my edit? I noticed my edit on the Lost Slamvan page was reverted. I just put a wrote that it CAN be obtained without mods or stuff like that. Do I need to add a better reference? I HAVE tested the method described on GTA forums myself, it works 100%. I just want an explanation.S573 (talk) 18:16, April 23, 2019 (UTC)S573 :No, it's because we don't teach people how to play the game step by step, that's patronizing. Tips for missions are the furthest we should go. Atop of that, demanding readers to click a link (x'' can be found ''here) is also something we'd like to avoid. NoirlimeTalk |